The present invention relates to the gaming device having a bonus event and specifically, to a bonus event with multiple player selectable award opportunities.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one known method for enhancing player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the operation of the base game of the gaming device. The triggering event temporary stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the secondary or bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
Bonus games exist that display multiple selections or options to a player. The player picks one of the options to obtain an award in the bonus game. Thus, the player's award depends on which option the player selects in the bonus game. One such bonus game is included in the “Jazzy Jackpots™” gaming device manufactured by Atronic Americas, LLC. In this game, the gaming device displays five reels to a player. Each reel includes several symbols including a coin symbol having a sun pattern on one side of the coin symbol. When three or more coin symbols occur in any position on the reels, the coin symbols begin to flip or turn. If three or more coin symbols display the sun pattern when the coin symbols stop flipping, the gaming device initiates the Jazzy Jackpots™ bonus game or secondary game. In the bonus game, the gaming device displays two predetermined options to the player. One option includes a video of a wheel, which the player spins to obtain free spins of the reels in the primary game and a multiplier. The other option is a video of an antique slot machine having a set of three reels where the player spins the reels to obtain credits. The player is provided with five free spins of the reels. The player spins the reels to obtain credits, which are multiplied by a multiplier based on the player's wager. The player chooses one of these two games to obtain an award in the bonus game. Thus, the player receives either free spins or credits depending on the particular game selected by the player in the bonus game.
Gaming devices that increase the opportunities to obtain awards and increase the size of the awards are desirable. Additionally, gaming devices that enable players to choose between different award selections or options increases the player's excitement and enjoyment of the game. Players are attracted to games that provide additional awards and different options to the player. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games for gaming devices.